Save Me
by BoyfriendDenim
Summary: When you're frightened and scared you don't care who saves you. Edward-Bella WIP AU
1. Save Me

**My first Twilight Story :)**

**Vampires have taken over and humans are at the bottom of the food chain. Vampires have created a monarchy. I made them dress in 19th Century clothes you can see the different in power. Plus it seems much more vampire-y to me if they dress like that :)  
**

**Bare with me & review so I can improve 3**

**CHAPTER 1: SURVIVAL  
**

Empty bodies were piled in a massive hole as a human grave. There was no real need for the grave because the vampires had little respect for humans. It was a scare tactic from the pit of evil creatures. It worked too, Bella was terrified. The remaining humans ran to their family's houses to warn their loved ones while others sobbed at the edge of the decaying pit.

The vampires had grown more confident and bold as they came out to hunt humans. Though there were many more humans than vampires it was obvious who was dominant. People ran scared to their houses.

Bella scoffed at their stupidity. The vampires knew the humans would run to their own homes, believing they were safe behind their locked doors with their loaded shotguns. She knew better than to go to her house with Charlie.

Instead Bella had convinced Charlie that they should take shelter in a house that had already been sucked dry for an entire year now. Why would the vampires search a house they had already drained?

Bella watched from a rat chewed hole in the attic as more bodies were thrown into the pit. One with dirty brown hair was thrown into the piles of empty limbs. _Mike…? Maybe it's Eric…_ She held her hand to her mouth and let out a silent sob. In the back of her mind she knew if it wasn't one of them then it was probably the other.

* * *

Despite the outward appearance of general disorganization and lack of hierarchy in Volturi's ranks, the vampires that had taken Forks took charge in a frighteningly swift and effective manner.

The new monarch was set in stone; Vampires, Hybrids, and then lastly Humans. During its early years the rules had been unfair but still under control with a hint of mercy. Now though…Now it was just a hunting ground.

The cramped houses along the windy streets now served as refugee hide outs, providing one room per family, if you could find a safe house that had been hunted dry. It was easier to just ignore the old blood stains on the walls from the previous attacks. The fear and anarchy had caused a boom in drugs, violence, and illegal trades.

It was impossible to obtain any jobs for money. Vampires were really the only ones to have any type of income. Hybrids were given lowly jobs, like diggers and prostitution. Us humans were left to live or die, or die in order to feed the Vampires.

To identify the Hybrids they were forced to wear a blue robes that were rubbed in ragwort to mask what human blood they had in their bodies, claiming that "Hybrid stench was one the only smell worse than a traitor". This worked perfectly for the humans who could get their hands on these robes because the scent masked their own blood and allowed them to come out of hiding time to time.

It had been six months since Bella and Charlie had escaped into the deserted home with a single mother with two young twins, a boy and a girl, no older than fourteen years-old. The mother's name was Maria. Her husband had died long before the vampire's take over. She had come to America from Mexico to be closer to her husband's family. _I bet she wishes she would never step foot in this country if she knew she would have to endure this,_ Bell thought bitterly. It wouldn't have done Maria any good, it had become a vampire world unfit for humans everywhere. The fear of starving, disease, and the constant possibility of being found had made everyone in the house paranoid on an hourly basis.

To everyone's worst fear Maria had gotten a terrible lung infection. Her body succumbed to the cold dampness of the bloody walls, the poisonous mildew growing in the corners. Her strong frame had become pointy bones, dying little by little, day by day, hour by hour.

One day, Caleb, the boy twin, snuck out of the house because we had run out of food that was left in the cupboards. The boy did not return from his search for food. They waited a long time. When it was evident that he would not be coming back, his sister grew very quiet. Her depression only made the rest of the household grow more solemn. She merely went through the motions of daily life, if this was still considered life.

The streets of Forks after dusk was dangerous at best.

* * *

The red lipstick was perfectly painted on her perfectly pout and thin blue fabric was draped over the beautiful half breed's body to make her look sexier.

She had been sent by the hostess and had immediately mounted him, rubbing her large breasts against him.

Khol eyes and the sparkling blush on her cheekbones enhanced her features. Her long fingernails clawed at his suit.

He sighed internally as he whined down from his day. His men were taking full advantage of the half-breeds and humans they had taken from the hunt that day.

Emmet was spread over a low chaise longue, a blonde girl between his legs while he feasted on the breasts of another.

Two other vampires were sharing a pretty little human. She cried as their nails cut her flesh. She shivered in fear as tongues lapped at the blood. The smell of sex was heavy in the elegant room.

Today he had to kill a young woman, one about his human age. He had found her in the corner of a ruined house, clutching a broken baseball bat. Upon seeing him, she had snarled like an animal in a trap. They both knew her fate. When he closed his eyes he could see hers, those green eyes were dull and unhuman. But she was indeed human, her blood warmed his body and growing erection.

Hands worked on his belt, and he looked into the eyes of the hybrid girl on her knees before him. Pretty green eyes. Without thinking he grabbed her throat and cut off her air.

"Who allowed you such liberties, slut?"

The girl was thrown to the floor, her eyes startled only for a mere second before she scrambled away into the crowd. The other vampires in the room paid no heed to the sudden violence.

They knew that Edward Cullen enjoyed roughing up girls before fucking them.

Edward stood abruptly and stalked from the room. In the corridor, he called the two vampires away from their own girls without vocalizing.

"_Jasper, Zack, I'll be in my quarters. Bring me something." _He rubbed his eyes with a pale hand._ "Bring me… something different. No green eyes either." _

The two looked at him without little understanding, but obeyed none-the-less.

If the Gouverneur of the Western West wanted something, the Gouverneur of the Western West got it.

* * *

_Grrooowwllll....._

Piles of fruits and vegetables laid neatly before Bella as her stomach tightened in hunger pains. The vendor knew very well just how precious his merchandise was to the humans and even some unlucky hybrids that still had to eat food to survive.

Bella stared.

There were only two steps between her and not being hungry for that day.

A few months months ago Bella would have never even dared to be out so late. Her body was wrapped in the blue robes of a half bred. Before she left the house she had rubbed the rugwort into her skin and stuffed the flower into her pocket. Her hood was drawn up to give her some comfort.

Before she even knew that she had made a decision, a grape fruit was in her hand. She spun around and ran into the opposite direction. Her fight or flight mode was kicking in before she even heard anything.

Footsteps.

She could not get around the small crowd of humans quick enough; she was dodging left and right and turning corners without seeing where she was going.

Step…Step…Step.

Bella clutched the fruit close to her bosom and hurriedly grasped a handful.

_Use your brain, stupid girl!,_ Bella panicked.

She ran past a corner to a line of girls by a old pub. Looking around she saw the girls pushing their breasts out with their hands on their hips to hold back their blue robes. She hoped that she didn't look as awkward as she felt. Bella shifted so that her long brown hair hide most of her face. She prayed to God that she would be less noticeable with her hair and hood covering her frightened face. To her worst fear her movement had only caught the attention of two vampires that were standing in front of her.

They were dress in expensive suits that reminded Bella of 19th Century gentlemen. It had been a long, long while since she has seen unwrinkled clothes and clean faces.

The girls around her began twirling their hair around their fingers while they pouted their colored lips.

"Any business? Any price."

Glancing through her messy hair, Bella watched the two intimidating vampires approaching the group. _Please don't smell my fear, or my thoughts!_, Bella eyed the two nervously.

She tried to melt into the shadows. You would have thought she would be a pro at it after hiding in the shadows for three years now.

One of the vampires with pale blonde hair roughly shoved a red head girl in a skimpy tank top and cotton skirt to the side, while the other vampire grabbed the women's faces and turned them to the light of the lamp he held to inspect their faces. They were searching for something, or maybe somebody, specific and were not just out for some after hunting release.

Bella knew they would come to look at her eventually. That's when she realized that see never discovered who had been chasing her. It may have been her imagination fooling her because of the constant paranoia. She was inching her way away from the hoard of prostitutes when a thin, strong hand slid into the curtain of her hair, closed to a fist near her scalp and drew her head back, exposing it to the light.

_I love you daddy, _Bella prayed. Her eyes swelled with tears. She knew her life had come to its end.

"I think we found just what we were looking for," The blonde vampire told his companion.

**CHAPTER 1: SURVIVAL**

******Review? I'll try to update soon but I'm going back to school soon.**  



	2. Torture Me

**No reviews ):**

**Maybe you need a little lemon to get you to tell me what you think haha ;)**

**Just a little clarification: Many vampires cannot smell Bella's blood because of the ragwort. Maybe she'll be discovered later.  
**

**CHAPTER 2: TORTURE ME  
**

The sheer madness of it all would have been hilarious, if she weren't terrified to the point she could vomit.

The two vampires grabbed her arms, lifting her from the ground effortlessly, ran away from the street in a blur. When they had stop they had arrived at a dark building. It looked like many of the building in Forks now expect this one was not damaged what's so ever. The windows were darkened by sturdy shutters with a few slim stripes of light around the edges giving the place a eering feel. And she was just on the outside.

Although she had never seen it before, she instantly knew that she had been brought to Sparrow Wing, a lounge/club where the rich would gather for drinks and occasional sex. Her stomach wanted to vomit again but it had nothing to begin with.

A heavy back door opened, Bella was blinded by bright light, and the loud white noise filled her ears. People chatting, glasses clanking, and the sounds of muffled moans reached her ears.

While she was marched through a maze of hallways and rooms, nearly nude women would be coupled with frightful looking vampires. Dancing girls performed in the midst of dozens of low tables; soft couches and pillows were available to couples and groups talking, eating, coupling, and exchanging money.

_How big is this place anyways? It never seems to end,_ Bella thought has she observed her surroundings.

The long trek through the building recommenced, and soon, they were standing in front of a tall wooden door with probably costs more than her life in the eyes of these vampires.

A vampire held her by the thin shoulders while the other let his hands glide over her body. He took his time and was very thorough, _Bastard, _finding the grape fruit from her that she was still holding. The fruit seemed to confuse them but they didn't ask her about it.

She flinched away from the monster when he slid his hands into her pants, down her legs and even over her most private parts.

"Wha-What are you dong?" Bella stuttered. The vampire with black hair did not look at her. "Checking you. Not that you could do anything, you're so weak." He slid his cold hand up to her neck, "I could snap your pretty neck before you even know what hit you."

Bella's head snapped to the growl that came from the gorgeous blond. Were they going to eat her? Right here in front of this door?

Her fears were put to rest when the vampire that was about to kill her scoffed away from her trembling frame and knocked on a tall wooden door and entered shortly thereafter.

"We have found you something," he announced while the other one kept his steel grip on her upper arms and pushed her through the door. There was no doubt that she had bruises now.

The power handsome and richly dressed vampire sat in a stiff red chair. Her stomach dropped to her knees. It was always the most beautiful vampires that were the least merciful.

She was dead.

The vampire who had entered the room first, placed her grape fruit in a small table beside the door. For a moment, he held up the orange fruit.

"We searched her; this was all she was carrying."

The handsome vampire drew up his eyebrow up questioningly for a second but it was gone in a flash.

The room was cool but comfortably furnished with gleaming dark wood furniture and thick carpets over stone floors. Like a dungeon…but somehow cozier.

The vampire with copper hair hoisted himself from his overstuffed seat and came to stand before her. One of his hands came up and lifted her chin, with the other he held her long brown hair. She trembled trembling but still stood firm. She was determined not to faint from fear if she could somehow prevent it. She would stand strong during her last moment of her short life. Her heart flutter. Bella took long slow breaths to calm herself.

His black eyes looked directly into hers, and for several seconds she thought her knees might give way.

* * *

This girl looked nothing like he had expected, she was his human age. There was no make-up on her face. She was wearing jeans and a black sweater with the bright blue hooded cape that hybrids wore. She like something he had not seen in a long time.

She looked nice. Not over done.

"You have done well. Leave us now."

Edward could hear that beautiful heart beat with a loud yet slow rhythm, like many hybrids. She was pale, but nowhere near as white as his granite skin. She had dark brown hair that reached the middle of her narrow waist. His grey lips turned up in a smirk, he loved long hair.

When the door had closed with a low thudding sound, he sat back down, his long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles.

The girl stood and stared at him.

"Very…sweet" His voice purred. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Do many men enjoy that?"

This pretty little girl had not sashayed to him to rub her body on him to arouse his interest. Instead, she stood there like a shy school girl.

Interesting.

He stood up and advanced to her, taking his time. The sound of her heart and what human blood she had in her drew the vampire to her like a bee to sweet nectar.

_Oh God, please make me strong. Make this quick. Do anything to make this not painful! Please let me die well,_ Edward heard her thoughts. Maybe he could play with her fear...

He circled her slowly, before he finally stopped to stand at her side. He inhaled the ragwort scent mixed with something sweeter. He exhaled deeply. Bella knew vampire did not need to breath. He was blowing on her neck to frighten her further. She could not suppress a fearful shiver when she felt his hands on her waist and cold breath against her neck.

"Undress, girl. I want to see more."

* * *

_Should I fight? _There were so many of them. They could kill her quickly enough so this vampire wouldn't kill her slowly. Even if she managed to get past him and maybe out of the door, she would never make it out of the building.

She unbutton her sweater that was faded and worn. She hardly had the opportunity to wash them properly. She would usually wash the clothes in the sink with what little dish soap they found. The soap only made the clothes fade even more.

Before she pulled down her jeans, she hesitated. Baring herself in front of a man, vampire or not, made her fearful. Her instincts told her to run from the room.

It felt like hours when Bella had finally undress. She stood in the middle of the freezing room in her heather grey boy shorts. She had been too uncomfortable to take them off. She knew if she did, she would surely cry.

Suddenly his cold presence was so close to her, his fingers trailing lightly over her exposed skin of her shoulders, down to her small breasts. His finders felt like ice. He cupped the flesh with a hard hand. To her utmost embarrassment, she could feel her nipples grow hard against his icey hands.

"Are you an actress?"

Surprised, her head shot up to look into his face. Bella looked at him with confused, frightened eyes.

"Or are you truly afraid of me?"

" … … … You are... ... powerful."

Whether she meant his power of his vampire strength or his power in government, he did not ask which. She kept her mouth shut.

"I am, indeed," he said softly and started kissing her jaw down to her her hot neck while gently walking her backwards until she felt the bed against the back of her legs.

He pushed her down, making it clear that he wanted her to lie down on the hard mattress. She complied hesitantly and pressed her legs together tightly so he could not lay his body between them. She prayed that what she feared most was not happening.

* * *

While he admired how her dark hair fell over his crisp white pillows, he unclasped his vest and disposed of his shoes, his other clothes were gone in a flash.

Curling his fingers around the warm hollows of her knees, he lifted them up so she had to raise her legs and pushed them apart after a moment of resistance. He knelt between her knees. His cock could not have been any harder. Because of her teasing virgin act he was training to find his release in her, he palmed her sex and found her dry.

He could have felt offended at her body's reaction to him, but he would not see her again so what would it matter? Then it hit him, he did want to see her again. She was good at what she did.

Taking a small bottle of oil out of a drawer in the bedside cabinet, he opened it and poured some into his palm. After smoothing it over his ice cold erection, he carefully applied the remaining oil to her pussy, letting his fingertips roam over her sensitive flesh to try and arouse her. She jumped a little at the first contact and felt tears of humiliation start to form in her eyes. The smell of the mint oil floated through the room.

When he was satisfied with his work, he positioned her long legs on his shoulders, opening her wide, effectively immobilizing her in the process. Little did he know that she was immobilized by fear, not the position.

She could feel his cock between her thighs. It was painfully cold. It dawned on Bella then that vampires must have gotten colder when aroused, not hot, like a human. The horror of what was going to happen washed over her.

"Put me inside."

Trembling like a virgin she moved her hand between their bodies. He felt her small hot hand around him positioning him at her enterance.

Should she start struggling now? Would violence save her?

* * *

"Fucking Christ!"

He pushed into her slowly. Bella's body clenched and stopped his intrusion. The vampire above her creased his brow in puzzlement. Grounding himself more strongly, he nuzzled her pulse point.

"Open up and relax, love," he said softly, an instant before he pressed down on her with force that reminded Bella how much stronger he was than her.

He was enveloped in tight, hot flesh of the lovely brunette.

Her anguished cry broke her silence and her hands pushed against him.

Something was wrong.

Then he was hit with the strong sweet smell of blood. He fought for control when the virgin blood burned his nose.

But the tight glove of her muscle threw out all control he had in his hard body. A foggy haze clouded his vision of the distressed girl beneath him. He could not stop.

The tight grip of her cunt was driving him mad as he began with shallow thrusts. Soon, all too soon he felt the familiar sensation of exquisite pleasure in his abdomen. He was compelled to move faster, deeper, completely unaware of the rigid and crying state of the female beneath him. He reached between their bodies were connected with his cold hand. Pulling his hand back up he tasted the blood mixed with her natural juices. A growl that would make a lion back down rumbled from his chest.

Giving a final violent thrust he held her down and buried himself deeply inside her while ecstasy on his face. He playfully bite her neck and felt her rigid body grow even more stiff. Feeling her fear edged Edward on. The poor girl thought he was going to bite her, he grinned.

A few seconds later, he slid out of her and left the bed to walk over to the small table with assorted bloods and crystal glasses of various shapes and colors. He poured himself a small drink and swallowed the red liquid in one gulp. The blood may not have been her's but it sated the blood lust lingering inside of him.

The girl had turned to her side and drew up her knees to her chest. He could hear her sobbing.

The fear and pain were too strong for her. She laid there, waiting for when he would begin the process of ending her life.

Leaning back against the bar table he looked down on his naked body. His cock and thighs were smeared with blood. He looked over to his sweet spoil and saw her body resting on the crimson stained sheets.

A virgin that had not resisted him or begged him to be gentle…

There had been only this enticing shyness and then the pained cry when he had pushed into her.

"Why did you not auction?"

* * *

She was silent. For a split moment he wondered if he had killed her with his rough treatment.

"You could have asked for a lot of money. You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

Bella stared at the wall in confusion.

Then it hit her like a sledge hammer.

He was not going to kill her.

She had not been brought before the Gouverneur for theft. She had been brought to him as his whore.

"I… didn't want that." Bella blinked back a tear and looked at his smug face. It still hurt and he knew it.

He smiled at her.

"Me neither."

She didn't question his meaning of the words. With this new turn of events she dared to move her legs over the edge of the bed and then closed the distance to her clothes on the floor.

"I will triple the payment. I do appreciate an unspoiled sweet."

Bella felt like vomiting for the millionth time that night. Breathing slowly through her nose she stepped into her jeans and pulled on her hybrid robe. At least with the money she could try and save Maria.

The vampire had been watching her struggle buttoning her jeans. Her hands were shaking like leaves. He extended his hand, a red leather pouch dangling from it.

After a moment of hesitation, Bella reached for it, but he drew it away, out of her reach. How could he so cruel to hurt her then take away something that could save her family?

"Why did you sell yourself?"

_Umm_ Bella thought dumbly.

"I… I mean, my mother is sick. The cheapest medicine is useless. The only pharmacy that sells is very expensive. Very."

That was the truth too.

He offered the pouch again to her.

She closed her fingers around it. The leather was buttery soft and heavy in her hand. You knew hope was so soft and heavy?

He gave her a crooked smile "Thank you."

She felt lightheaded.

A corner of his mouth curled higher and topaz eyes warm and soft. When had his eyes changed color? It was a disconcerting and frightening sight to see a monster smiling so handsomely.

With a gentle hand on her lower back he guided her towards the door from where she had come, where he placed his hand on the small wooden chest for a few seconds.

She felt a cool ball placed in her other hand. She looked down and saw the grape fruit she had stolen.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Come back next Thursday. I'll have Jasper and Zack waiting for you at six where you were picked up," he brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek. "I'll be more generous than before."

Bella nodded, vowing to herself that she would be as far away as humanly possible from the street where she had been found.

"Escort her back to where you found her as safely as possible." He told the two vampires that had brought her here.

He took her hand and kissed her vulnerable pulse.

"I'll see you next week, then."

She nodded again and stumbled to the other two. She was so sore. When Jasper and Zack guided her through the maze of corridors, she could still feel the cold touch on the small of her back.

Later she would not be able to recall how she had managed to walk down the street calmly, especially after dusk. She was sure she felt their eyes burning into her back. Surely, her back appeared too stiff and her walking too awkward.

She forced her legs to walk past the on looking hybrids and vampires. When she finally got the her house she snuck in silently and began to vomit and suck in as much oxygen as possible.

She wasn't dead.

She had made it home.

**END CHAPTER 2: TORTURE ME**

**Too cruel?**

**Tell me what you think with a REVIEW.  
**


End file.
